


nullity

by eggi



Series: selcouth [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tired Hinata Hajime, friends helping friends, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggi/pseuds/eggi
Summary: hajime wakes up out of the sdr2 simulation, and while he's happy to find that there is a possibility to save his previous friends and yes, the other survivors are improving, he still is trying to cope with the realization that he truly is an ultimate now.suffering from the boredom that izuru had with the immense talent he was given along with his desperate impulse to prove himself, hajime delves into his work to bring his friends back.of course, the other survivors will not take his shit.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind
Series: selcouth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	nullity

The first time Hinata woke up was in a pod. There was a green light illuminating the enclosed space; enough for him to look around, and he could see dozens of wires around him. He could count it if he wished, and he expected himself to be scared, to anticipate something, but there was no feeling. 

He didn’t feel any sort of shock nor panic. He just felt a subtle realization of “Oh, so this is what happened” and that was that. He felt inhumane at the realization of such and he hoped he’d see something worthwhile. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings - was it just him, or was he able to see much better than he was able to before? Then again, it might have been because he was in a simulation, but… 

He looks around more, blinking once before training his gaze around him once more. He was a bit shocked to see black hair cascading around his shoulders and surrounding him, almost like it was his own void. His brows raise, realizing he was.. Izuru Kamukura. But he didn’t feel like Izuru, no, he was Hajime, certainly, right? 

There was a sudden beeping noise and a padding of footprints. Hinata didn’t have to listen much longer until there were sounds of guns. He shivers internally remembering the Monobeasts, and his eyes dart around once more, immediately recognizing - Naegi, right? And two others he had seen before followed after, whom he identified as Togami and Kirigiri. 

He didn’t need another thought to realize why there were guns pointed at him once the pod door opened. Afterall, he was a Remnant, one of those who had helped with the spread of despair. The realization dawns on him, but he barely feels shocked at it at all, more of a brief satisfaction that he was correct. (He felt some thought of cockiness along with a feeling of contentment, knowing he was right once again paired with the conflicting emotion of boredom.) 

There was a hand offered to him. Hinata felt a primal urge to swat his hand away and get up himself, but Togami had done that before he did. “Naegi, what are you doing? He’s a remnant, we don’t know what he’s going to do.” Togami sneers. His voice has an almost snobby air to it, though it was quite apparent he cared for Naegi. It was relieving to know that the helmet around his head didn’t block out his hearing, which he also took note of. 

“Ah! Sorry.” Naegi responds sheepishly. (He doesn’t sound very apologetic, just more hasty now.) “I just thought that he’d want a hand.” Naegi flips over to Hinata, an almost childlike innocence oozing out of him despite his differing appearance. He certainly looked older. “What’s your name?” 

As considerate as ever, huh? Hinata blinks. Who really was he? He knows he’s Hinata, but he looks like Izuru. He felt bored as well, wasn’t one of the main things that Izuru was constantly bored? The thought makes him want to shudder. “Hinata.” He settles on after a momentary pause, and he gazes up at Naegi with a question in his gaze before it quickly washes away. Kirigiri jots this down quickly.

Hinata doesn’t like being able to predict all of this. He doesn’t like it at all. Kirigiri makes a hesitant movement to signal the guards there to hold fire after Naegi gives her a look. Naegi sighs out a breath he was holding in from anticipation, turning back to Hinata. “Oh, thank god. I’m so glad you’re here, Hinata-” 

“You don’t need to add anything after. You can just call me Hinata if that is what you’re more comfortable with, Naegi.” Hinata interjects quickly, and Makoto’s eyes go wide before smiling brightly. 

“Oh, you were able to predict that?” Naegi marvels, stepping a bit closer. “Ah- sorry, you have the helmet still on..” He moves over to try to help Hinata out of the helmet, but Hinata immediately jerks away as if the touch burned him. In a way, it did, his thumbs’ fingertips much too… present. It was as if everything was easy to recognize now. “Ah! Sorry!” Naegi immediately jolts back, staring at the guards there who had drawn their guns again at the sudden movement. 

Hinata doesn’t understand this, but he quickly does. He feels overwhelmed suddenly, and he grasps his hands around the helmet before gaining an almost suffocating knowledge of what it did, before being able to take it off with relative ease. Naegi blinks at him with a gentle smile, holding his hand out again. 

He merely moves around the wires in a delicate fashion and hesitantly takes Naegi’s hand, ignoring how odd it was to feel human skin again, resisting the urge to jolt away from Naegi, maybe even strangle him - he was very capable of doing so, he knew Izuru was talented, he knew he could watch the color drain from his face and watch his dear friends panic as Naegi gasped and clawed at his hands- 

Hinata didn’t realize Naegi was calling for him until Naegi tapped him gingerly. Hinata stares at Naegi, then back at their joined hands, realizing he was gripping his hand too tight and he was already standing up by now. He lets go, wringing his wrist as if the contact infected him with something. 

“Sorry, Hinata.” Naegi bows his head unnecessarily. “Ah, by the way, you’re the last person to wake up from the… survivors’ group. Miss Nevermind, Souda, Kuzuryuu and Owari are all awake. They didn’t wake up long before you, they woke up a day or so before, but they’re all waiting for.” He gives a sweet smile after bringing his head back up, and Hinata warily gazes at Togami and Kirigiri. 

“Wh-” He clears his throat, voice raspy and warbled with the unfamiliar feeling of talking. “What about the others?” Naegi grimaces, staring at Togami to guide this part as he steps forward with a clear intent. He clearly had a drive, a purpose, knew the power and purpose he held. 

“If you were smart enough to look around you, you’d obviously be able to see your friends are still in their pods,” Togami says disdainfully, nose poised slightly upwards to look down on Hinata. “I presumed the Ultimate Hope would be able to notice, yes?” Togami was right, as hard as it was to admit, and Hinata turned to look at the identical pods lining the area. There, he saw his friends, his previously deceased friends… and he looked back at Togami, raising a brow. 

“It’s safe to assume they are unable to get out of the simulation as of now, yes?” Hinata drawls, a familiar monotonous tone spilling out his mouth before he could stop it, and he hates, he hates how bored he sounds. How cynical and apathetic he is now, how different it feels compared to his time at the island. It’s odd to admit, but it feels like the simulation was more realistic than now, and that’s saying a lot. 

Naegi gives a faint nod, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Souda-san is currently trying to find out what the machines are like to see how it’s like to get them out safely. We’re offering as much information as we can, and we didn’t expect as such with what happened in.. there. But it’s alright! We have a lot of information about how to get them out, just not… the people.” Naegi moves on to bite on his thumb’s nail. “So if it’s not too much to ask, if you could even help just a bit that would be very appreciated.” 

Hinata raises a brow, bemused at how fast his request came out, as predictable as it was. Naegi looks away, a bit bashful at his request. “I know it’s a big request and favor right after you got out, and we’ll be taking some time making sure you’re all good, but as soon as you’re able… we don’t want any malfunctions with the system as this takes place.” 

Hinata hums, wanting to joke a bit at how meek Naegi was despite being an Ultimate Hope - the real Ultimate Hope - but he realizes what would happen a bit too early. “I’d be delighted.” He responds truthfully. "However, I seem to be faced with an odd predicament here,” Hinata himself cringes at his enhanced vocabulary. It was odd. Naegi nods at him to continue. 

“I can’t help but feel bored. It feels as if I am more of… Izuru than Hinata.” Kirigiri eyes him with skepticism, though she was taking notes throughout this Hinata feels himself reel a bit. “Ah, not in the way it may seem, I promise. I just seem to be plagued with the boredom Izuru himself was burdened with, and everything seems very… well - predictable. I understand there won’t be any kind of way to… really change this factor, and I’m very well prepared to deal with this, but in case there is a relapse, if there’s any way I could get some advice on this it would be nice.” He finishes in a hurry, feeling a bit… bashful, he supposed? 

Imagine, a man with all the talents he could manipulate to his whim, couldn’t figure out a way to compensate for his boredom. It almost made him laugh, but Naegi seems to take this very seriously despite his talent. It makes him feel more like Hajime Hinata rather than Izuru Kamukura. It was nice. 

“Well, we could certainly arrange it. I could try to get some sort of therapist, but otherwise I’m unsure on how to help…” Naegi ponders on this, hand brought up to his chin to show this thinking in a way it was almost endearing. “If that doesn’t work, perhaps the Hinata we know will arrive once there isn’t as much responsibility or bland space surrounding you,” he jokes, and Hinata lets the beginning of a smirk quirk up the side of his lip. 

“Perhaps. I’d hope so,” he sighs, and he stares back at the pods. “So, if there’s any way to meet with the others…” Naegi cuts him off immediately, shaking his head along the lines of ‘physical therapy to make sure his body was well accustomed to the new environment he was’ and that ‘he could wait a bit’ and he starts to lead Hinata out. 

However, Hinata very much well knew he would be well off, but… whatever. He was okay with it, and despite how predictable this was, he continues to be dragged by Naegi anyways. Perhaps he really would need some physical therapy to get used to walking around and using his body again. He’d trust Naegi with this part.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of part of a collection,, still finding out the works of all of this so if updates are slow i am very sorry, update may come tomorrow or so ! very determined to finish fics haha 
> 
> thank you for reading this all, sorry if this wasn't up to the standards i've set


End file.
